The Tale of Sasori and Deidara
by Sasori Akasuna
Summary: After an awkward meeting at a ball, will Sasori and Deidara finally get together?


Part 1: How They First Met

Sasori's POV:

He had seen her first at the masquerade ball. Hair like golden silk, adorned in a light blue dress that showed off the color of her eyes. A pale white mask covered the top half of her face, decorated with small, elegant designs. One quick glance at her, brisk eye contact, and only that had sent the two blushing madly. When he felt the feelings bubbling up inside of him, he felt like smacking himself, holding a rifle to his temple for the foolish action. Only first sight and now he was already loving her? Pathetic. But he could not help but flit his eyes to her delicate face, and the two looked at each other in the eyes from across the ballroom. He could feel his face heating up, turning red from embarrassment. Quickly, he stared at the decorations put up, anything, anything to keep him from looking at her again.

Deidara's POV:

"God," he thought, "how did I ever get into this mess?" The blonde was groaning as one of his best friends pulled the corset tighter, and tighter, and tighter, for what seemed to be like eternity. He thought of that stupid dare he had agreed to do...last Sunday, was it? Either way, he knew he was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. He sighed, every exhale giving his friend a chance to take his breath away -literally- by pulling the corset tighter. "ALL RIGHTY!" He was brought back to reality by the sudden yell. Before realizing what was going on, he was being suffocated by a curtain of blue silk. His dress. "So beautiful! If I didn't know you already I would vote you Miss America!" Konan shrieked at the sheer beauty he possessed at that moment.. He groaned loudly, almost tempted to bitch slap her, but of course that would earn him a beating from her boyfriend, Pein. Time passed by quickly. He heard the smooth, calming music start up from the ballroom below his dorm room. Slipping in his painful stilettos, he stomped out of the room.

Deidara's POV:

As he descended from the spiralling staircase, he had to shove his back up to remain straight and "ladylike". Deidara held his breath to keep himself from throwing up, and he grabbed the front of the dress to keep himself from tripping and killing himself. His ice blue eyes caught onto someone. A redhead. And he was...breathtakingly handsome. He was sitting alone in the corner of the room, drinking a glass of alcohol and looking teen wore a mask that laced around his eyes and down his jaws, with pointy ears at the top. His flaming red hair substituted for a lion's mane. He turned his head to look at the "beautiful new girl" who had emerged from the DNA-type staircase. They stared at each other for a second too long, and both became red in the face immediately.

Everyone -beside Sasori and Deidara, who were just staring at each other awkwardly- were joking around and flirting with each other. Sasori was the first to avert his longing glance at "her" stunning blue eyes. By the time the party was over, they had introduced themselves to each other and were now madly in love.

"So… what's your name, again?" The red head couldn't help but blush at this foolish question that escaped his lips.

"Deid- Delilah." 'She' answered, stammering, trying hard not to say "un". If anyone found out that it was him, then he would be dead.

"Last name?"

"Er… Haruno." He quickly took the first thing that he thought of, and it was that bitchy pink-haired girl. The two still hadn't taken off their masks.

"Do you want to take off your mas-"

"HEY FUCKTARDS, WHAT ARE YOU BITCHES TALKING ABOUT?!" Hidan came out of nowhere, slinging his right arm over Sasori's shoulder.

"UM…." They glanced at each other, again.

Hidan reached out and pulled both masks off.

Everyone in the room gasped. Deidara Iwo...was actually...female?

Deidara covered his face, sobbing, and ran up the spiraling staircase, his high heels making a loud "CLOMP" with every step.

Sasori and Hidan kept their mouths in a wide 'O' shape, and when the redhead finally came to his senses, he ran up the stairs after him.

Part 2: Taking Flight

Deidara's POV:

The sobbing blonde blindly ran through the hallways, tears streaming down his face. He hated that blasted Hidan! He hated life! He wanted to die, as his reputation had been destroyed and probably no one liked him anymore. Deidara's dress had been torn as he ran up the intricately designed staircase and he had ditched his stilettos somewhere in the ballroom, so he no longer tripped anymore. He opened the door to his bedroom, didn't close it, and climbed into his bunk, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Sasori's POV:

"DEIDARA! DEI-" He stopped running, and sat on the ground, chest heaving. In the distance, he heard the sound of crying. The redhead walked to Deidara's room and saw the blonde sniffling on his bed. Sasori walked in, and put his arm around him. Deidara lifted his head, his blue eyes still red and puffy. "Sasori, un?" He said, lowering his head out of sheer exhaustion. "Deidara, it's okay…" Sasori gently repeated. The blonde didn't respond. "Dei?" He asked. He still didn't answer. Then he heard the soft sound of snoring. The redhead smiled. Deidara had fallen asleep on his lap… God, Deidara looks so cute when he's asleep...He felt his eyelids start drooping. He yawned. He heard Tobi yell. He replied with a blatant "THE FUCK?" Sasori shifted himself so that Deidara was lying on the bed, put his head to the mattress, and fell into a deep sleep.

"OH, FUCK WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO BITCHES DOING?" The two lovers were awoken by Hidan's screaming. They then realized they were holding each other in their arms, and their foreheads were touching. The blonde and the redhead pulled apart immediately, blushing harder than before. "N-n-n-nothing, un!" Deidara stammered. "OHHH...I FRICKIN' GET IT NOW...YOU TWO….ARE FUCKING IN LOVE!" Hidan yelled. Sasori slyly slithered out the door, giving Deidara a little wink before slinking out of the room. The blonde just flushed even more.

Sasori's POV:

"DEIDARA! DEI-" He stopped running, and sat on the ground, chest heaving. In the distance, he heard the sound of crying. The redhead walked to Deidara's room and saw the blonde sniffling on his bed. Sasori walked in, and put his arm around him. Deidara lifted his head, his blue eyes still red and puffy. "Sasori, un?" He said, lowering his head out of sheer exhaustion. "Deidara, it's okay…" Sasori gently repeated. The blonde didn't respond. "Dei?" He asked. He still didn't answer. Then he heard the soft sound of snoring. The redhead smiled. Deidara had fallen asleep on his lap… God, Deidara looks so cute when he's asleep...He felt his eyelids start drooping. He yawned. He heard Tobi yell. He replied with a blatant "THE FUCK?" Sasori shifted himself so that Deidara was lying on the bed, put his head to the mattress, and fell into a deep sleep.

Tobi's POV:

The masked boy saw his beloved sempais run up the stairs, the blonde going first and the redhead in hot pursuit. When he saw both disappear into the darkness, he decided to follow. He heard one of them sniffling, and another comforting. He yelled, "SEMPAIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" The only response was a harsh whisper from Sasori-sempai. "The fuck?" He yelled again, "SEMPAIS TOBI WANTS TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING IN THERE TOBI WON'T TELL ON YOU TOBI CROSSES HIS HEART!" This time, there was only the sound of snoring.

"Mr. Akasuna?" The history teacher asked. "Huh? Yes?" The still dreamy Sasori widened his brown eyes, and plastered a grin on his face, making himself look innocent. "What did I just say?" He said. "Well, um…" A pink haired girl stood up from the side of the room. "May I speak?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "You said that colonial governments weren't complete democracies." And with that said, the lunch bell rang.

"THAT BITCH!" Sasori fumed. "ALWAYS ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE MARY-SUE!" His hand tensed in Deidara's as they walked to their usual eating spot, the bench under the cherry blossom tree. To their surprise, two people were already sitting there: Sakura and her boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasori let his hand slip from Deidara's, and sneaked behind the couple. Suddenly, a whip-like object flew from behind the bench and stabbed into Sasuke. He let out a sharp groan and tumbled to the concrete. Sakura let out a shriek. A wooden form appeared

from behind the ornately decorated bench. It had a pair of metal wings and it looked strangely like Sasori. Deidara stepped back in fear. "DIE…" it rasped, and stung the pink-haired girl. She let out a small groan, and sinked to the ground. The puppet morphed into Sasori again, grabbed the limp body, and flung it as hard as he could across the courtyard. "GAH! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"Deidara shouted. He couldn't believe what his lover did. Usually, he was calm, laid back, and always had a smirk on his face. But now…. now… he was a killer, and he had truly frightened the blonde. Deidara had a truly terrified expression on his face as he whispered, "Da- Danna?" Sasori turned to him. The second their eyes met, Sasori's harsh look softened as he realized that he had just freaked the blonde out, considering he never knew he was a puppet in the first place. He slid his hand into Deidara's before noticing that a crowd had gathered around them. The mob instantly went silent after Sasori cast a stony glare at them, and the couple left the courtyard silently.

"Mr. Sasori Akasuna. Do you realize what you have done? " The principal said gravely to the redhead as he looked up, innocently. Sasori nodded , and the principal then said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Akasuna, but I'm afraid you're going to have to be expelled."

Deidara's POV:

He never knew his life could be so miserable. He was just humiliated at the masquerade ball, and then now his lover was being pushed away, going to some random place where they would be forbidden to contact each other… Sasori was packing up. While Deidara was sitting on his bed. He said a quiet, "I'm sorry, Danna, un…" and began to cry. Again. Sasori put his last pair of jeans in the worn out suitcase, sighing. "God, Chiyo's gonna be pissed off at me. If she is still living, that is." The redhead muttered to himself. "Brat." Sasori murmured. "I need to go now…" Even his eyes looked watery now. Deidara approached him and pressed his lips to his, and whispered in a hollow voice, "I love you, Sasori." "I love you too, Brat."

Late at night, when Kakuzu in the bunk above him had fallen asleep, Deidara took a deep breath and took out his old suitcase. He silently, wordlessly stuck his most raggedy clothes in it, some explosive clay, and a picture of them both...when they still had each other. The blonde donned his old Akatsuki cloak, took the suitcase, unlatched the window, and leaped out into the world, in search of Sasori.


End file.
